A Night With Oswald Cobblepot
by KookieKat
Summary: Oswald was always illusive and intrguing. Getting close to him was just part of the plan. (One-Shot)


As I sit silently at a seat next to the bar in Mooney's place I sip an ice cold beer. I pull down my short, and very tight, black dress, shifting uncomfortably. I sneak a peek again at the man sitting across from Fish Mooney; he isn't particularly tall or particularly handsome with his limp or pointed nose like a beak. But there's something about him I can't look away from.

As I hear them start to end their discussion I slip out and head round back. That's always the way he leaves and tonight he doesn't have his bodyguards. I don't have to wait long before I hear the scuffle of his walk. I see him come out of the shadows not long after and I know what he reminds me of: a penguin. The way he walks just screams it.

"You come here often?" I call out to him from a dark corner. Cheesy I know, but any plan I had goes out the window when I see him. He startles and turns towards the sound of my voice.

"W-who goes there?" He asks in a jittery voice. I step from the shadows towards him.

"Just me." I smile happily with a touch of charm. "I've seen you around. What's your name?"

"Os-Oswald Cobblepot." He smiles nervously. I stroll over to him.

"I'll cut to the chase Oswald. I've been watching you." I say as I slowly circle him, my hand trailing his shoulder. "And you intrigue me; you seem like a very interesting person. Someone I'd like to get to know a little more personally." I whisper the last word seductively in his ear. "You remind me a little of a penguin as well. Would the Penguin like to come up to my apartment?"

"J-just you and me?" He asks with a mischievous smile. I nod and he holds out his arm. "Lead the way."

I take his arm and lead him the short walk to my small but beautiful flat. When we go inside I head for the fridge, popping the lids on two beers and handing him one. I leave him to go and freshen up in the bathroom before heading back out.

He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room where I left him, with a half-finished bottle hanging from his hand. I lean against the wall behind me and gesture for him to come closer. He shuffles towards me and stops a good metre away.

"A little closer." I whisper. He comes forward and when he is in my reach I grip him by the shoulders, bunching the jacket of his dark suit in my hands and spinning him against the wall. His empty hand lies gingerly on my waist, an automatic reaction from being spun, and his other hand still by his side limply holding his beer.

"So," I whisper as I put one arm around his neck, the other slowly goes downwards to his belt. "Are we going to have some fun," I begin to slip my hand into his trousers and seductively touch my lips to his, teasing him before pulling away just an inch to whisper "Penguin?"

And in that instance everything changes, he spins, slamming me painfully against the wall and smashing his beer bottle by my head, the remaining liquid splashing us both, before he holds the shattered remains to my throat.

"Stop making fun of me!" He yells.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Stop calling me penguin! I'm just a joke to you!"

"No. Okay just put the bottle down. Please Pen- Oswald. Oswald please. I'm sorry. I had no idea that that name upset you. Okay I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how to act I was just nervous."

"A girl like you nervous?" He laughs. "You're beautiful. What have you got to be nervous about with a guy like me?!" And it's in that instant that I know why I was originally drawn to him; it's his eyes, the brightest most beautiful blue that hide his weaknesses and vulnerabilities. You can't have either of those things in Gotham.

"Because I like you Oswald. You're sensitive and beautiful and I want to know you." I say, slowly using my hand to push the bottle from my neck. When he finally drops his hand to his side I put my hands on either side of his face. "I want... you." I gently press my lips to his, all the seductiveness and flirtation gone, leaving behind only a feeling of salvation and a slow-burning passion.

As the kiss intensifies, becoming deeper I hear the remnants of the bottle smash on the floors as he puts his hands on my hips. I push off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt and removing his belt. My dress rides up as he lifts me against the wall, pushing me into it.

The neighbours are going to be so angry in the morning.


End file.
